Black Hat's Arch Enemy
by Windrises
Summary: Black Hat's childhood enemy returns. Black Hat struggles to defeat his enemy, but that won't make him give up.


Note: Villainous is not owned and created by me.

Black Hat was in his lair. It was early in the morning. The dastardly villain woke up. He was in his dark black pajamas. He put on his light gray robe and went into the living room. Black Hat said "Waking up in the morning is 1 of the hardest parts about being a villain. Going so long without do anything evil or having any sugar is downright torture. Well I plan on not wasting any time this morning. I want to start right away on today's evil scheme. I need to blow away my rivals and prove to the world that Black Hat is the only real villain. Ha, ha, ha!"

Black Hat went to his supply room. He looked at the guitar his parents gave him when he was a young kid. Black Hat said "1 of the nicest presents my parents ever got me. Too bad Dan accidentally ran it over with his lame car."

Black Hat looked around for Dr. Flug, but he didn't seem him at first. Black Hat said "So many rooms in my villainous lair. It makes it hard to find what I'm looking for. How typical of the doctor to not show up early." Black Hat angrily sighed. He heard a knock on the door. Black Hat said "That better be the doctor."

Black Hat opened the door. Dementia said "Hi Black Hat." Dementia tried to hug Black Hat so Black Hat pushed her away.

Black Hat angrily said "What are you doing here?!"

Dementia said "I came for you. I adore you."

Black Hat said "Leave me alone you weirdo."

Dementia pulled out her guitar and said "I have been practicing. Now I'm better than ever."

Black Hat said "Well it was impossible for you to be worse."

Dementia smiled and said "How about I play my guitar to you? Maybe I can play a few romance guitar songs?"

Black Hat facepalmed and said "No, no, and double no."

Dementia said "But I need to practice."

Black Hat said "Practice outside." Black Hat shut the door.

Dementia said "Alright. I will try to play my guitar loud enough so Black Hat doesn't miss out on my high quality guitar skills." Demencia started playing her guitar. She played the guitar very loud which the neighbors were pretty upset about.

Black Hat turned on the air conditioner to drown out the sound of Dementia's guitar. Black Hat said "Her best super power is being super annoying."

Dr. Flug finally showed up. Black Hat opened the door and said "It's about time you came you punk."

Dr. Flug nervously said "I'm 2 minutes early."

Black Hat said "Two minutes early is too late for me."

Dr. Flug nervously said "Then when am I supposed to come?"

Black Hat angrily said "Not early or late. Show up when I want you to."

Dr. Flug nervously said "I will try as hard as I can."

Black Hat said "That's not hard enough. Try harder than humanly possible. I think that is a fair request."

Dr. Flug said "Um yes. Do you hear that loud noise outside?"

Black Hat said "Of course I hear it. Silly Demencia is out of control as usual, but forget about her. It's evil invention time."

Dr. Flug said "Do you have any ideas?"

Black Hat said "Just think of something of think of it faster than humanly possible!"

Black Hat and Dr. Flug started working on a new evil invention.

Meanwhile the neighbors were ticked off at Dementia. Dan (a neighbor with big muscles) was tired of Demencia's guitar. Dan knocked on Black Hat's door.

Black Hat said "Oh no. I'm trying to work on a important invention and I keep getting interrupted. I better see who is there. Dr. Flug keep working on a new invention. Use your brain if you have one."

Dr. Flug said "Okay."

Black Hat opened the door and said "Oh hi Dan. What do you want?"

Dan said "I want your annoy female friend to stop playing her dumb guitar."

Dementia said "Hey. My guitar is not dumb. It doesn't even have a brain so how is it dumb?"

Black Hat said "Not having a brain is what dumb is totally about."

Dan said "Stop playing your guitar."

Dementia said "No. My guitar skills are amazing. You are jealous of my talent."

Dan grabbed Dementia's guitar and smashed it apart. Seeing Dementia's guitar get broke by Dan reminded him of his guitar getting broke by Dan. Black Hat angrily said "Why do you hate guitars so much?"

Dan said "I don't hate guitars. I hate lacks of talent. Both of you sucked at playing guitar. That's why I ran over your stupid guitar when you were a kid."

Black Hat said "You told me it was a accident."

Dan smiled and said "I lied."

Black Hat angrily said "I'm tired of you Dan." Black Hat tried to hit Dan so Dan threw him around. Black Hat said "You're a jerk."

Dan said "Better than being a villain."

Dementia was ticked off at Dan for messing with her precious Black Hat so she started attacking Dan. Dementia said "You better leave my Black Hat alone you rotten guy."

Dan kicked Dementia. Black Hat said "You broke 1 of my best childhood presents and now you hurt 1 of my best friends? It's time you pay." Black Hat used his security system to attack and blast Dan. Black Hat said "If you want to keep your dignity and your sanity I recommend that you never talk to me and bother me again." Black Hat had a evil smile on his face.

Dan nervously said "Calm down there Black Hat. I will go home. Um have a good day and a good rest of your life." Dan ran back to his house.

Black Hat helped Dementia get up and said "Are you okay?"

Demencia said "Yes. Thank you for protecting me."

Black Hat stubbornly said "I wasn't trying to protect you. I was merely getting my revenge on my lifetime rival."

Dementia said "But you called me 1 of your best friends."

Black Hat said "Um that was an accident. I barely care about you at all."

Dementia smiled at Black Hat and said "Please don't lie to me Black Hat. Your mouth lies, but your heart doesn't. You care about me."

Black Hat said "I merely relate to having a good guitar broken. There is nothing else about you that I care about."

Dementia said "Oh yeah right. I'm crazy and even I can tell that you are lying."

Black Hat smiled and said "Lying is 1 of the things that I do the most."

Dementia said "Violets are blue, roses are orange, sugar is delightful, and so are you."

Black Hat said "Um what are you talking about?"

Dementia patted Black Hat's hat and said "Is the guitar that you lost important?"

Black Hat sighed and said "Yes. I got the guitar from my parents. I usually wanted things that I didn't get. My failure to get what I want is why I became a villain. However I actually got the guitar. I realized that my parents actually knew what I wanted and I was glad, until foolish Dan ran over my childhood happiness."

Dementia said "Oh my poor Black Hat." Demencia hugged Black Hat. At first Black Hat was annoyed, but he actually enjoyed the hug. Black Hat tried hard not to smile.

Black Hat said "Well I better get back to my evil invention. Ha, ha, ha!"

Dementia said "I should leave you alone. However first I need to give you a proper goodbye." Dementia kissed Black Hat's hat. Black Hat tried hard to not blush.

Black Hat nervously said "Thank you."

Dementia smiled and said "You're welcome. I will see you later. I'm excited to see you later and I know that you are excited to see me."

Black Hat angrily whispered "She is right." Black Hat went back inside of his house.

Dementia said "Black Hat does like me. Yes!"

Black Hat and Dr. Flug finished their new invention. They invented a machine that can keep teeth clean without ever having to brush it. Black Hat said "Good job."

Dr. Flug said "Thank you."

Black Hat said "I was complimenting myself, not you."

Dr. Flug said "Oh right."

Black Hat said "Well it seems like we are done with work today."

Dr. Flug said "Yes indeed."

Black Hat said "Leave."

Dr. Flug nervously said "Yes sir." Dr. Flug ran away.

Black Hat sighed and said "Ah. A busy day. Thank goodness that it's over."

Dementia ran up to Black Hat and hugged him. Black Hat angrily said "Not you again."

Dementia said "Yep. Me again."

Black Hat said "What do you want this time?"

Dementia said "I want to spend some quality time with you."

Black Hat said "But I hate spending quality time with people."

Dementia said "Don't you want to talk about your feelings?"

Black Hat angrily said "I never want to talk about that."

Dementia said "But you like me right?"

Black Hat said "Yes." Black Hat threw Dementia out of his house.

Black Hat looked at his car and noticed that 1 of the tires was gone. Black Hat angrily said "Dan took my tire! He's going to pay this time!"

Black Hat walked up to Dan's house and pounded on the door. Dan opened the door and said "Hi Black Hat."

Black Hat said "You took my tire?!"

Dan said "Yes. Wasn't that funny?"

Black Hat said "No! Why do you always have to ruin my life?!"

Dan sighed and said "I guess it's time that you knew. Come with me."

Black Hat followed Dan into Dan's house. Dan smiled and said "Check out what I have." Dan's living room floor opened up. Dan said "Lets go underground."

Black Hat said "What is underground?"

Dan said "My secret villain lair."

Black Hat said "You're a villain?"

Dan said "Oh yes. I have been a villain since you were a kid."

Dan showed Black Hat his lair. Dan had a dark gray lair full of villainous gadgets. Black Hat said "This is nice I guess, but why have you been antagonizing me since I was a kid?"

Dan said "I was training you."

Black Hat said "What are you talking about?"

Dan said "20 years ago I was a unbeatable villain of massive perfection. However fighting alone is always a risk. I knew that someday I would want a sidekick. Some young helper I can train into the ultimate villain. I chose you."

Black Hat said "Why did you do that?"

Dan said "You already dressed like a villain. I bullied you sometimes to get you to want to be a villain. I figured if you constantly didn't get what you want you would become a villain to steal whatever you want. It turns out my plan worked. Ha, ha!"

Black Hat angrily said "So my life is just something that you have used to get yourself some evil help?"

Dan did a evil smile and said "Yep. Be my new sidekick so I can take over the world."

Black Hat said "No."

Dan got wide eyed and said "What?"

Black Hat said "You corrupted me for two decades. I'm done being whatever you force me to be. I'm going to be what I want to be."

Dan said "Oh really?"

Black Hat said "Oh yes."

Dan said "What are you going to be?"

Black Hat said "You don't need to know. Ha, ha, ha!"

Dan said "My plain failed. Well I wasted 20 years."

Black Hat walked back to his house. He noticed that Dementia was waiting for him. Black Hat said "How long have you been there?"

Dementia said "Since you kicked me out."

Black Hat said "Well you better leave before I kick you out again."

Dementia said "You look sad Black Hat."

Black Hat said "I'm mad, not sad."

Dementia smiled and said "I know you more than anybody Black Hat so I know when you are sad."

Black Hat sighed and said "Okay. I found out that the reason I became a villain is because that Dan tricked me into being evil."

Dementia said "Really?"

Black Hat said "Yes. For 20 years I have been tricked by the person that I hate the most. I'm tired of him. I want my revenge and I plan on getting it. I will use my massive brain to think of the best villain plan ever to get rid of Dan. It will be worth it, but it could take a few decades."

Dementia said "Instead of spending time trying to mess with the person you hate the most how about spending time with the person that loves you the most?"

Black Hat said "What do you mean?"

Dementia said "Black Hat I love you." Dementia kissed Black Hat.

Black Hat said "But I have to get my revenge on Dan."

Dementia said "Here." Dementia launched a missile at Dan's house.

Dan said "You broke my house."

Black Hat said "I finally got my revenge on you Dan. After 20 years of winning you have finally become a loser."

Dan said "Darnit."

Black Hat smiled and said "Thank you Dementia. You are the best."

Dementia said "Come on. Lets go on a date."

Black Hat thought about it and said "Okay." Black Hat and Dementia started dating.

Dr. Flug walked by. Dan said "You should be my new sidekick."

Dr. Flug said "No thanks."

Dan said "Darnit."


End file.
